


Touch

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: Trance likes to touch and be touched. But everyone is a little bit different.WARNING: INCOMPLETE! This is very much just a framework, and not really fleshed out. Short and sweet and to the point. Barely more than a drabble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Touch

Trance is warm and cuddly. Always warm, no matter what she was wearing. Constantly giving off heat. And she likes touching people. She realizes that other people don’t like being touched, though, so she learns when its alright.

Beka likes being touched when there’s no one else around to see. Arms pressed together, seated on the bunks on the Maru as they read a holonovel together or discuss Harper’s latest ‘girlfriend’. A head resting on a shoulder after a near-miss with the law, laughing in relief. Quiet, tight hugs in unseen corners when they lose someone. Again. 

Harper is good with playful shoves and pokes, like a kid pretending he thinks girls have cooties. An arm slung about the shoulders with casual ease, pats on the back in passing. Hugs, only after the nightmares he doesn’t talk about. 

Rev is uneasy with touch, but it is less difficult with her. She knows its because she doesn’t pulse with blood like the others, even if he himself isn’t aware of the difference. He will sit with knees touching in meditation, and lean over a book with you as you argue philosophy. Whether or not he takes her seriously is anyone’s guess, but she enjoys it nonetheless. 

Tyr you do not touch. Except sometimes he’ll stand next to you, and you’ll feel his elbow barely graze your own. A momentary thing, a glance shared silently, then he’ll drift away like a shadow. 

Dylan is professional, but earnest. Hands on shoulders or arms are his favorite, squeezing firmly or gently as the situation calls for. He’ll give a half-hug when he’s feeling especially happy or sad or lonely. And he kisses a lot of women, but not her. She is surprisingly ok with that.

Rommie is surprisingly touchy. Especially after the night (or three) Trance isn’t supposed to know happened with Beka. She’s happy for them both, but mostly because Beka is generally more cuddly (though she’d never admit it) after getting laid. And while Rommie likes to pretend she’s as professional as Dylan, she is also entirely down with cuddles and giggling like a small girl. 

And honestly, hands brushing as they work together, shoulders pressed together as they eat hungrily, wrists grasped to pull someone up from the deck...it doesn't matter what it is. If it's touching those closest to her, Trance loves every minute of it.


End file.
